


Of Blood Magic and Friendship

by Regina (War_Queen)



Series: Silhouettes [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alchemical Concoction, Blood Magic, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Morrigan's Ritual, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Queen/pseuds/Regina
Summary: Snippets of the friendship The Hero of Ferelden had with the Witch of the Wild
Relationships: Female Cousland & Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: Silhouettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914055





	Of Blood Magic and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for preparing a hare for a meal In the first part 
> 
> Oh and blood magic

“Tell me about magic.” 

“You’re awfully careless,” Morrigan rolled her eyes, effortlessly skinning the hare they caught, with practiced movement that she could do in her sleep. “Haven’t they told you that magic and mages are dangerous.”

“Yes well,” she watched curiously, copying the movements of the knife, “all I ever heard about magic was from the chantry mother-“ she swallowed, remembering how even that obnoxious woman was dead, along with everyone else. “The chantry has a lot to say about a lot of things.” She continued, pushing the thought out of her mind. 

Morrigan sighed, rubbing the hare with the herbs she picked, “why are you bothering me?”

“It makes sense to know about things from the people they’re about.” She pouted, “You’re the first apostate I’ve met, and I want to know more about magic.” 

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed; thinking for a second about Alistair who left to get some wood for their camp. With a flick of her wrist the blood dripping from the hare disappeared and a fire started beside them, with nothing to sustain or contain it other than her magic. 

Sonia’s eyes widened and she did a double take, trying to understand what just happened. Even the rabbit in her hands was drained of its blood. “What was that?” She asked in awe

“Blood magic.” She replied coolly, waiting for the warden to pull back in distress and disdain. Except that it seemed that her eyes widened even more, brightening. 

“Wow. I have never seen blood magic before.” She had the wonder of a child on her face, “ _ well _ I’ve never actually seen any magic until recently, but this is useful.” 

Morrigan took the stick from her hand, pushing the hare into the fire, “more powerful too,” the fires licked at it, moving as if at her command. She pulled it out and wiped the knife off before cutting into it, well cooked in no time. “and easier to control.” 

“You’re really powerful.” She took another hare in hand, repeating what she saw Morrigan do. 

“Of course I am.” Morrigan huffed, absently laying down her own share and watching the amateurish movements of the warden’s blade. 

“I look forward to our time together Morrigan!” She smiled, her eyes meeting Morrigan’s with childish wonder that was soon disguised by an impassive expression when her eyes slid behind her shoulder. 

“Spindle helped me.” Alistair proclaimed, putting the wood down and turning towards the proud mabari making her way towards them with a comically long branch.

“You’ve been a good girl?” She prompted with a grin, as Spindle dropped the branch and jumped at her. 

  
  
  


“Morrigan!” She whispered, crawling into the tent under the cover of the night. 

“What is it now.” She barely raised her eyes from the grimoire, it didn’t deter the warden from slotting herself next to her. 

“Remember Avernus?” She whispered, it was Shale’s turn for the watch but she was still careful of being overheard. 

“Yes, the Warden whose life you spared.” Morrigan closed the book, resting her elbow on it and her cheek in her upturned palm. 

“Remember how he had experimented on those nobles and whatnot,” she shook her hand dismissively. Morrigan wondered if her lovers knew how dismissively pragmatic she was. “He had some notes about prolonging the life of a warden, how to tap into the essence of the darkspawn, their power.”

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, “how curious that you didn’t share that knowledge with the rest of us then.” 

She grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, about that.” Her eyes averted “when we were spread out still, there was a jar on the table. Having read his notes I may have impulsively drank it.”

Morrigan’s eyes widened and she straightened, pulling Sonia’s face towards her with a curious glint to her eyes, “And? How do you feel?” She didn’t look any different.

She puffed up her cheeks, pushing Morrigan’s hands off and nodding, “that’s what I’m trying to tell you about. Look,” she raises her hand and blood wells up, bubbling and dark. “I think I can do blood magic now.” 

Morrigan frowned, extending her hand. Sonia pulled away, closing her palm and getting it back to her veins, “it still carries the taint, I don’t think it’s safe for you to touch.” 

“That is very curious.” She blinked slowly once, “and you’re alright with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Eyebrows raised, she looked down making sure that no stray droplets escaped, the least she wanted was to turn Morrigan to a ghoul. “It’s powerful, and we need all the power we might need, no?”

Morrigan shook her head fondly, “tell me more about it.” 

  
  


They are alone in the room that was given to her. The fire is blazing in the hearth and it’s making everything overly warm. 

Morrigan is still watching the fire and Sonia wonders if it doesn’t hurt her eyes, if it was a mage thing or a Morrigan thing. 

She starts unfastening her armor, the heavy metal clanking loudly in the silence. 

“I don’t think I ever thanked you for what you did.” Sonia murmurs, wiping the Cousland insignia with a bittersweet smile. 

Morrigan turned to her, finally, eyes trained on the shield, completely different from what it used to be once, enforced and renewed, yet still carrying its age old scratches and the insignia. Two things she absolutely forbade Wade from adjusting. 

“I know it probably didn’t mean much to you but I appreciated your presence at the Estate.” She put down the shield and turned to face her. 

“You don’t have to.” Morrigan pursed her lips, “you’ve helped me as much as I’ve helped you.” 

Sonia chuckled, shaking her head, “you’re literally going to do something you don’t like to save my life.” 

“I’m not that selfless.” She huffed, “I don't imagine you enjoyed killing the woman who saved you either.” 

Sonia bit her lower lip, remembering the great dragon they had to fight. Guilt had wrecked her for a long long time afterwards. “No I didn’t.” 

She shook her head and started unfastening the tunic she wore under her armor. “You know that I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Taking the hint she started on her own clothing. 

“Yes well.” A shrug, “I need you to know that doing this wouldn’t make me trust you any less.” 

“And here I thought you to be a wise person.” Morrigan raised an eyebrow, “I would feel sorry for Fereldan for having you as its queen if I cared enough.”

Sonia got on the bed resting her back against the headboard with a grin, “oh of course. You’re a wicked apostate that cares for nothing other than herself. How could I forget that.” 

Morrigan followed her, getting on the bed and slotting next to her, reminiscent of every night spent in her tent with Sonia’s wide eyes aimed at her and tales of the fade and magic making her ooh and ahh in wonder. “It would do you well to remember that.”

Sonia hummed. “So,” letting out a breath, turning to her, “will you tell me about blood magic?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thousand things to do but what do I do instead? Write a story that I had no previous thought of whatsoever. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
